Mermaid Melody: Makoto's Mermaid
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Makoto always his own mermaid. Like his cousin, kaito, had Luchia, the Pink Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean. He did like Luchia, but, Kaito had claims on her. He would have to find his own. Luchia was proof that they were out there, he just had to keep looking. Finally though, he fins his true love, but she is hidden from him in the Indian Ocean.
1. Chapter 1

Makoto sighed, and looked out the window. The Indian Ocean glittered beautiful in the sunset, which looked orange. He remembered Luchia, and her pink tail. He wondered if Kaito had started dating her already. He hoped so. He also hoped he would find his own mermaid love one day soon.

His father looked back at him through the rearview mirror. "Hey Makoto, aren't you excited?! You love the ocean!"

"I know, Dad." He smiled at his dad. "I'm just daydreaming."

"You spend too much time daydreaming." His mother chided. "You should pay more attention to what's going on around you."

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Mom! I know. How many times are you going to tell me? Besides, it's vacation. We moved out here only two days ago, and yet you keep pestering me. It's not like I have school to worry about anymore."

"It's only two months, then your off to high school!" His mother said proudly.

Makoto groaned. "Don't remind me. How come we had to move?"

"My job" His dad said flatly. "Don't worry, you'll have a lot of fun here. Our house is right on the water, isn't that nice?"

"Right." He grumbled. Makoto stared back out the window, and noticed a strange ripple on the water, like something was swimming next to the car. Then, the mermaid jumped, and Makoto's heart nearly stopped. She was incredibly beautiful. Her long orange hair shone in the sunset, and her bands were perfectly placed. Her hair matched her orange tail, which shimmered with water droplets around it. She wore the normal mermaid outfit, an orange sea shell bra. Still, the sight made Makoto heart stopped. She splashed back into the water, and Makoto was immediately love struck. The best thing, she looked about his age. Had he found his mermaid?

The next day, he walked around his new house. It was nice, he had to say. The house was about three feet from the beach. It was a rocky beach though, with rocks that seemed to be just as big as him. The waves smacked against the rocks, kicking up a spray. Makoto jumped rock to rock carefully, and landed on a flat one. It was pointed towards the ocean, and big enough for him and another person. He looked out to the Indian Ocean. "I saw her, and I want to see her again." He told no one in particular. He meant it though. He knew he saw a mermaid, and he wanted to see her again. He jumped when a wave crashed against the rock, and covered him with a relaxing sea spray. Then the singing came.

"I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.

Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle

I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.

From a crying heart, love can't be born.

Only sadness overflows.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.

In the orange sea, blending into the sunset

the tears of the world sleep."

It was a beautiful melody that seemed to sway him off his feet. He looked around desperately, and there, sitting on a rock about five rocks away from his, was the mermaid he had seen yesterday. She had her head up, and her tail was hanging towards the water. Her eyes were closed, and a content smile was on her face as she sang. She finished her verse, then turned and smiled at him. Her eyes were a beautiful orange color. "You've seen me again. Is that all?" Her voice was soft with a tease.

Makoto was lost for words. "Uh…um…Your…"

The mermaid seemed to find him funny. She giggled, a sound that made his heart try to leap out of his heart. "Bye now." She dove into the water, and swam away.

"Wait!" Makoto stood up so fast, he slipped, and fell to the water as a wave crashed against the rock. He thought for sure he would end up splattered with it, but someone grabbed his hand, and pulled him to safety. More singing: Was the world being born what called me...?

"At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.

No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.

Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow

my wishes broke through."

Makoto opened his eyes, and stared at the mermaid. She was singing as she pulled him away from the rocks, and into open water. The water was shallow, and he could stand. But, he didn't want to. He just watched as the mermaid let go of his hand, much to his dismay, and kept swimming, singing as she moved. He watched her until his lungs screamed for air, and then he broke the surface. He listened as her voice faded away into the ocean, until it was gone.

He knew for sure now. He had found his own mermaid. The more he thought about it, the more he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! i am SOOOOO sorry for how long this took! i have been extremely busy(first year in high school!). And the time has just never came! But, enjoy to the max;) Remember, Review! **

Seira sighed, and her driver looked back. "Something wrong, your highness?" He asked.

She smiled. "It's nothing. I'm just a bit tired."

The driver smirked. "Well, after staying up so late last night, I should figure you would be."

Seria slumped on her elbows. "I know, but I didn't have much of a choice. Work in the Ocean is so hard. We have so much building to do, and don't even get me started on all the shipwrecks and sharks."

The driver chuckled. "Well, for now, put it out of your mind. It's Luchia's big day after all, and you owe her a lot."

Seria smiled. The Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess had saved Seira when she was first born, helping her escape from Mikeru's clutches. She was more than happy to dress up, and travel to Luchia's ocean for her wedding. Kaito was like an uncle to her. She peered out the orange carriage's window. The water's here were unfamiliar, but calm and welcoming. Then, she saw Luchia's beautiful, shimmering pink castle, and she gasped. "It's so busy!"

Mermaids swam in with all colors of tails. She saw five other carriages parked. Five princesses had already made it. The driver parked the carriage next to a green carriage. Rina's. Seira opened the door, and swam out, smiling in awe at the vast beauty of Luchia's castle.

"The Gold Mermaid Princess, Seira?" A merman asked. HE held a scroll, and was wearing armor. One of Luchia's knights.

"That'd be me!" Seira grinned.

The man smiled warmly. "Right this way."

Luchia was wearing a long, beautiful white dress. Her hair was done in neat pigtails, and she smiled as she walked down the aisle. Seira sat with Hanon and Rina, who stood and clapped. Hanon winked and waved at Luchia. Rina just winked.

Luchia grinned, and clutched her flowers. Her warm eyes were locked on kaito, who wore a white suit.

Seira honestly didn't pay attention until she heard: "You may kiss the bride."

She smiled, and stood up clapping with everyone as they clapped. She couldn't help laughing as Kaito picked Luchia up as the room erupted into a dance. Seira was so in awe. She sighed. "I hope I find a love just as good as LUchia's someday!"

Rina elbowed her. "You know Seira, Kaito has a cousin who wants to be in love with a mermaid."

Hanon winked at her. "Yeah! You'd be perfect for each other!"

"Eh?" Seira blushed. She thought about the boy she had seen earlier this week. She tapped her two index fingers together.

Hanon and Rina laughed, and pulled her onto the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! OKay, so it's been like a year and I'll admit I've forgotten about this story and I didn't mean to leave you all hanging like that and I promise I'll try to do better! Remember, Review! Sorry again!**

"Oof!" Makoto grunted as he was shoved into a locker. His shoulder ached with the impact, and his books scattered on the floor below him. The bully who pushed him laughed.

"Hey, Mermaid Boy!" One person walking past called out.

Makoto sighed at the nickname. He had been seen drawing a picture of his Orange Mermaid in class two weeks, and now everyone was calling him that name. He hated it. He wanted to flee and run away from this school, to dive into the ocean where his mermaid would welcome him with open arms and her beautiful eyes.

The bell rang, and kids immediately flooded to the door, anxious to get home. Before he knew it, Makoto was alone in the hallway. He sighed, and picked up his books. He stuffed them into his bag, slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked outside. A blast of warm air hit him in the face as soon as the doors closed behind him.

Makoto rubbed his shoulder as he walked along the shoreline. He loved taking this short cut to his house, the Indian Ocean was so welcoming, and it relived him of the stress of his day. He was always hoping to catch a glimpse of his mermaid, too.

Except for right now, that is. The ocean churned, it's waters looking unfriendly and mean. The sky overhead was covered with dark storm clouds.

Makoto finally stopped and removed his bag. He rolled up his short sleeve and winced at the sight of his shoulder. It had turned nasty shades of black and blue, and the bruise was pretty big. He couldn't believe it. The impact hadn't been _that _bad!

Suddenly, thunder rumbled, and Makoto jumped as a blanket of rain soon came pouring down. He muttered a curse under his breath and rolled his sleeve back down. He grabbed his bag, and ran towards his house, only to stop a second later.

A huge wave was swelling from the ocean. Makoto felt his heart leap into his throat, and he swallowed. This wave was _enormous. _It swelled easily over fifty feet, and Makoto was certain he was about to die.

The wave crashed down, and Makoto closed his eyes.

* * *

"Huh?" Seira said. She turned, facing the balcony of her room.

"Princess, is something the matter?" Her servant asked.

"The sea is just rough today, that's all." Seira answered, still staring to the balcony. She rose out of her shell.

"Princess! Wait! Your hair isn't finished!"

Seira turned back and waved. "It's alright. I can finish it later. I just want to look at the surface a bit."

The servant scowled. "As you wish." She stood from her kneeling position, bowed, and swam out the door.

Seira swished her tail to propel her forward. Why was she feeling such a feeling of urgency and dread? She stopped at the balcony, and put her hands on the orange railing. She smiled at her half-built kingdom. Mermaids and Mermen were working hard on one part of the city, but the other half glimmered a beautiful sunset orange. Seira felt a surge of pride.

But her good mood soon faded when she looked at the surface. There were so many waves! The surface world must have been facing a flood.

A flash of worry struck through her. Wasn't the boy she liked living up there? With one quick glance around to see if no one was looking, she propelled herself towards the surface.

_This can't be good. I hope he's alright. _

* * *

Makoto woke up and instantly hacked up a mouthful of seawater. He rolled over, vomiting over the edge of…a rock? Was he stranded on a rock? Then he opened his eyes, and realized he was in a world of trouble.

Somehow, he had ended up in a cave. Only this cave was slowly filling with water. He was already half submerged. He had heard of these caves, his parents had warned him about it. The Indian Ocean's tide went higher and higher as the night progressed. By the time dawn came, the whole beach was gone. But it slowly receded during the day. There were a bunch of caves just next to the shoreline, and they were empty by mid-day then flooded by midnight.

It had to be somewhere around eleven if the cave was this full. Makoto couldn't even see the exit. This cave must have curved downwards at the entrance. What little light that was provided was coming from a hole in the roof much too high for him to reach. It didn't help that the cave was perfectly rounded by years of the tide lapping at it. There was nothing to grab onto besides seaweed that slipped from his grip as he grabbed it.

Makoto thought for sure he was going to die. Fate had even cruel enough to make sure he would die in suffocation instead of a quick, painless death.

But just then, a splash echoed around the cave. Was there an animal in here? A dolphin…with an orange tail?

"H-Hey! Aren't you…" He trailed off as her head broke the surface. Her orange eyes lit with relief at the sight of him.

"Thank Aqua Regina! Are you alright?"

"Define alright." Makoto said, not believing he was speaking to a mermaid…his mermaid!

She giggled. A cute sound that just melted his heart.

She swam up next to him. "It's not far a swim to the surface."

Makoto blushed. How had he not realized he could have just swam out of the cave, into the open water? "Oh. Right."

She smiled, and grabbed his hand. "I'll lead you there, if you want."

Her touch sent tingles running down his spine. Her hand was wet, but warm. He clutched it close to him. "That would be nice."

She stuided him for a minute. "I think you'd have to hold your breath for about thirty seconds. Could you do that?"

"Yeah. I think so." He nodded.

"Great. Follow me." They both splashed towards the end. "Ready?" She asked him.

He looked back at her tail. It moved with the small ripples coming into the cave naturally, keeping her in place, and also occasionally brushing his feet. He took a few deep breaths. "Ready."

She ducked under, pulling Makoto gently behind her as they swam downwards together.

For a second, it was dark, and then they emerged into open water. She smiled at him, and they moved to the surface. The waves had settled into calm eddies.

They breached, and Makoto released the breath he had been holding. "Thanks."

"Of course." She smiled. The moonlight made her hair shine. "You should go." She nodded to his house. "Your parents are probably worried."

He nodded, but he found himself reluctant to let go of her hand. Relucant to let her go, and fear gripped him as he wondered if he would ever see her again. "Will you take me there?" He blurted.

She cocked her head at him. "I suppose."

They moved together in the water. Makoto was content to just watch her swim. Her tail kicked so strongly, he had to struggle to keep up. But he didn't mind being a little behind. It let him admire her from a good angel. The way her head bobbed, the way her hair flowed. How her tail moved, and the occasional reach up of the arms, only to push away water a second later. He was also aware of her hand still clasped tightly in his own.


End file.
